disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn
Finn, also known as FN-2187, is the deuteragonist of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is a First Order Stormtrooper, but after learning about the evils that the Order has committed, he deserts it and hijacks a TIE Fighter in order to escape. He crashlands on the planet Jakku, where he meets the scavenger Rey. However, he becomes wanted by the First Order for defecting, and unknowingly leads them to Jakku. Finn also acquires from Maz Kanata the late Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, which was thought to be lost, when Luke's severed hand, still holding the weapon, fell to the depths of Cloud City on Bespin. While it is unknown if he is able to use the Force, he is seen wielding the lightsaber against Kylo Ren. Background Personality Raised to be a soldier, Finn is inexperienced to the world outside of the First Order, and knew nothing else but to be dutiful to his officers and trust in the First Order's goals. Compared to most Stormtroopers, he is still protective, intelligent, and strong enough that at one point he was considered to be one of the best Stormtroopers. Despite his strict training, he is friendly and cared about his comrades to risking himself for their safety. But Finn's loyalties changed when he witnessed his first field operation on Jakku watching the destruction and massacre of many innocent villagers by the First Order, including the death of a fellow Stormtrooper he had known personally. Seeing the true nature of his superiors caused Finn to start questioning who he was and wanted to abandon it all from the disillusion. Finn's greatest shortcomings are the fear and stress that he had sustained from the First Order; these traits can lead him to sudden panic, deserting others out of cowardice, or refusal to keep fighting a conflict where he knows how dangerous the First Order can be. However, Finn is good-natured and has a sense of justice, honor and empathy. Though he can be influenced by his past fear, Finn goes out of his way to rescue others who are less fortunate, including Poe Dameron and Rey when the two were captured by the First Order. When learning of the bravery of the Resistance in the face of the First Order's brutality along with the influence of his friends' altruism, Finn becomes more confident in himself and officially joins the Resistance to protect the Galaxy from the First Order. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' As a former stormtrooper and a member of the Resistance, Finn is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster rifles. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As a former stormtrooper and a member of the Resistance, Finn is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his lack of training and Force-sensitivity, Finn has some skills in lightsaber combat and is a highly gifted duelist. Finn was able to was able to hold his own against a stormtrooper with a riot baton, despite being defeated, and was even able to hold his own against Kylo Ren, despite the latter being far more skilled and experience in lightsaber combat then he is; Finn was able to hold his own reasonably well for a relatively short period of time and even managed to lightly wound Kylo's right shoulder. Ultimately, however, Finn was defeated by Kylo, who dealt him a severe wound to his spine. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'Blaster rifle:' Finn utilizes a Blaster rifle as his weapon of choice. Video games ''Disney INFINITY Finn appears in the [[Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition|third ''Disney INFINITY game]], as one of the playable characters in The Force Awakens Play Set. Gallery Trivia *Prior to John Boyega's casting in the film, Finn was portrayed as Caucasian in many pieces of pre-production concept art. *Actors Ray Fisher and Jack O'Connell were on a shortlist for the role of Finn prior to John Boyega's casting *During the global casting call for Episode VII, Finn was referred to as "Thomas" in the audition scripts. References Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Males Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen Category:Star Tours characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Deuteragonists